In the related art, medical manipulators for performing surgery assistance for a surgical operation are known.
In such medical manipulators, in order to sterilize surgical tool units, it is necessary to detachably provide the surgical tool units and surgical tool drive units.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes active forceps provided in which a forceps distal end part structure and a forceps shaft portion, which are a surgical tool unit, are detachably provided with respect to a forceps proximal end part, which is a surgical tool drive unit, at a proximal end portion of the forceps shaft portion, as such a medical manipulator.
In the active forceps described in Japanese Patent No. 3686947, for mounting of the surgical tool unit, the forceps shaft portion is fixed to a frame by tightening a fastening screw of a clamp after the forceps shaft portion is inserted into the frame of the forceps proximal end part and is rotated at 60 degrees around the central axis of the frame to hook a hooking member to a holder.